Prophesies of a Crystal
by Dewdrop of DiamondDust
Summary: A girl named Crystal DiamondDew starts her journey. An adventure of friendship, danger, and excitement, this is defenitly going to be one hell of a ride. But will she be able to do what the prophesy says? Or will life itself cease to exist? AU.
1. The begining

_Hi! I`m Crystal DiamondDew, and this is my story..._

* * *

><p><em>This is thinking<em>

This is telepathy

"This is speaking"

_"This is Pokémon speech"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pro<span>logue**

A very ill two-year-old girl lay in her crib. Her parents were worried, the doctor had said that there was no cure, and the death-rate of the illness was 90%...in other words...most didn`t make it. There was nothing they could do...but wait and hope. Then later that night...

* * *

><p>A small, green-and-white fuzzball with pink flowers on either side of its head crept into the room. Its companion, a tiny, pink, floating cat, had silently opened the doors with Psychic. The fuzzball was called Shaymin, the cat, Mew. They had been sent here, by none other than Arceus itself, due to a prophesy, which said that a girl named after crystals, and born into the family of dewdrops made of diamond, would save, not only the world, but life itself... When the Legendaries found out that the prophesied one had fallen gravely ill, the Alpha had sent the best healer and sneak available.<p>

Shaymin hurried to the crib. Mew carefully lifted it with Psychic and placed it in the crib, by the young girl`s right side. Shaymin took a deep breath, and then used Aromatherapy. After half an hour, it stopped. The now-healthy girl stirred, and opened her eyes...

She had bright aqua-blue eyes, which were beginning to turn hazel. Her pretty, smooth, strait, medium brown hair had honey blonde highlights. She looked around, but Mew had already Teleported itself and Shaymin back to the Hall of Origen. The room was painted a light, pale pink, and the floor was littered with toys. A small, pretty window was in the south wall, and a door was in the east wall. The crib was by the north wall but out of the sun (at least, during the day).

* * *

><p>The next day her parents were overjoyed. It was a miracle! The doctor was shocked (in a happy way). He had expected the poor little girl to die, yet she defied the odds and survived! Young Crystal DiamondDew was alive and healthier than ever! No-one had any idea how, but no-one was complaining.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>At the Hall of Origen...<span>_

Did you succeed in healing her? Asked a large, white, equine-like creature.

"_Yes, Arceus,"_ Said Shaymin. _"It took awhile, but I was successful."_

Thank goodness, Said Arceus. And Mew, did anyone see the two of you?

_"Nope!"_ Giggled the pink cat.

Good. Now, you two, run along. The duo left.

_"I'm glad she's alright,"_ Said a huge, navy-blue, quadruped dragon; the electric-blue diamond in its chest shining a bit brighter than usual due to relief.

So am I, Dialga, So am I

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Hi! I know, short chapter. Still, it's only a prologue. Anyway, this is my first time writing a story, so, yeah...**

**Okay. Pokémon that the Pokèdex says are genderless stay genderless. That's just me. Also, please review. While I do have a general idea as to where this is going, I may need some help with filler. And characters... And spelling... XD**

**Um... I need some OCs. Please PM them to me, just so they remain a mystery to others. Don't worry; I will give you full credit. If you don't want to PM me, that's okay! You can send them via review, too! I will need you to fill out these forms:**

**(Human character form)**

**Name: Crystal DiamondDew (I think this is self-explanatory.)**

**Gender: Female ((Insert cut-and-paste from 'name').)**

**Age: 10 (Anywhere from 7-17.)**

**Birthday: June 20th. (So I know when to up their age. Also, I'll be giving some of them a birthday party.)**

**Height: 4'02" (Helps me figure out how they see Pokémon. (You know... Like a Garchomp is larger to someone that is 4'05" then to someone that is 6 feet tall.))**

**Weight: 95.0 lbs. (For the times when they ride a Pokémon, among other things.)**

**Home region: Sinnoh. (I didn't really think I'd need this, but, boy, was I wrong!)**

**Where in home region is home: ten miles south of TwinLeaf Town. (_Please_ don't skip this!)**

**Bonded Legendary: Dialga. (Spoiler, yes, I know. There are multiple Deoxys, Shaymin, Manaphy, and Phony (though only one of each species is on the Legendary Counsel); so there can be multiple bonded OCs for their species.)**

**Occupation(s): Trainer/Coordinator. (Do I really need to explain?)**

**Favourite colour(s): Blue (all shades), white, black, turquoise, and silver. (Optional.)**

**Description: She has smooth, strait, shoulder-length, medium-brown hair with honey-blonde highlights, and hazel eyes that look olive-green from a distance. She also has pale, smooth, flawless skin. She always wears a crystal necklace; the crystals are a pale, sky-blue in colour. She wears a sky-blue T-shirt with white trim; deep blue tights with pale-blue stitching; and black shoes with silver lines on the outward sides, as well as silver laces. She also wears thin, opaque, baby-blue, elbow-length gloves. During cold weather; she wears a black, feather-down jacket that has silver, crystal-shaped embroidery. Her bag is a one-strap style backpack (think Dawn from the Anime); it is mainly midnight-blue, with silver-and-white stitching and diamond-shaped embroidery. All of her clothes, shoes, and bags are designer-label. (This should be obvious.)**

**Personality: Her parents are Pokémon Breeders. The single child of her parents, she can be very out-going and happy-go-lucky at times (sometimes exasperating her friends). She is, however, very calm in battles and contests. She can be very playful, though... She can understand the Pokémon language, and can feel their emotions and pain. She cannot, however, read their thoughts. Even though her family is rich, she is not at all spoiled. She cares allot about Pokémon, and cannot stand to see them mistreated. (I'll be asking you how your character does in certain situations.)**

**(Pokémon character sheet) ( For each Pokémon: you can have up to six; you can have up to two Legendaries.)**

**Species: Treecko (1st to 5th gen Pokémon allowed, just no legendaries for a starter. Oh!, and Dialga is off-limits.)**

**Nickname: Soullight (If any.)**

**Gender: Male (For species that have definite genders.)**

**Age: 3 (Remember, Pokémon grow up faster than humans.)**

**Poké ball: Luxury ball (Take your pick.)**

**Type: Grass (I don't know _all_ Pokémon species' types.)**

**Ablilty(ies): Overgrow; when HP is below 1/3rd, Grass's power increases to 1.5 times. (If the Pokémon has two abilities, then it can have both. Give me the discription, too.)**

**Hidden Ability: Unburden; speed is doubled once the held item is consumed. (This will be active as well as the regular ablilty(ies).)**

**Hold Item: Oran Berry (Optional; just no crazy stuff, like Master Balls.)**

**Height: 1'09" (They can be average-height, or slightly shorter or taller, up to 5 inches either way.)**

**Weight: 11.1 lbs. (Change the weight according to height.)**

**Description: Crystal's starter. Like Ash's Treecko, he carries around a twig in his mouth for some unknown reason. He likes both battles and contests, being a fierce fighter and having perfect coordination. He, too, wears a crystal necklace, however, his has leaf-green crystals instead of blue. He is remarkably swift, even among his own kind. He has a Lonely nature. (Just put whatever you feel like, I'll ask to make double-sure I got them right in each chapter.)**

**Moves:**

**Leer, Pound. (Keep in mind of how far the story has gone and the Pokémon's level. You can have more than foue moves.)**

**There, now I've given you a bit of a preview of the future as well as given you the format for the characters. Now my up-dates may be a bit slow ( or short, with the plotline getting nowhere), but I've got a killer writers' block right now. Hopefully the OCs will help me break it; for a big part of it is lack of characters to work with. Anyway, I've gotta go, see you!**


	2. The start of a team

_This is thinking_

This is telepathy

"This is speech"

_"This is Pokémon speech"_

_8 years later..._

* * *

><p>"Today's the day! Today's the day!" sang a young girl, "Oh, I just can't wait!"<p>

The CD-Player was blaring _So Yesterday_ by Hilary Duff on repeat at full volume. The room was the same room from eight years ago, but it had been re-painted a beautiful midnight-blue with dots of white for stars. The crib had been replaced by a four-poster bed with silvery curtains; the bed itself had electric-blue covers and turquoise pillows. The toys on the floor were gone; the floor itself was painted navy-blue. It had a silver 5ft-by-5ft rug on it. The window now had white curtains in it. A black dresser with knobs made of pure silver and a mirror sat by the east wall, close to the north wall but far enough from the bed to not hamper movement. The closet door was on the left side of the dresser, 4ft from the south wall. Both doors were painted a bright turquoise colour, in contrast to the walls, floor, and ceiling. The walls were covered in posters of Dialga, Lugia, .Suicune, Articuno, Palkia, Giratina (both forms), Arceus (Normal, Ice, Water, Dragon, and Grass), Latios, and Reshiram. The CD-Player itself was a very bright sky-blue, the knobs and buttons on it a deep black with white markings.

The 10-year-old girl in question was dancing around, twirling and spinning with supreme grace (those ballet lessons were handy). She had smooth, strait, shoulder-length hair with honey-blonde highlights, and hazel eyes that looked olive green from a distance. She also had smooth, pale, flawless skin. Around her neck she wore a necklace made of pale sky-blue crystals. She was wearing a sky-blue T-shirt with white trim, deep blue tights with pale-blue stitching, and silver socks.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Crystal? Turn that CD-Player down!" Shouted a male voice from behind the door.

"Okay, Dad!" Crystal yelled back. She walked to the CD-Player and turned it down to a reasonable volume. She looked at the baby-blue-and-white alarm clock on her dresser. It said that the time was 8:00 A.M.

"When will my starter arrive?" she asked as she opened the door.

"It should be here any moment," replied her father: he was 5'11" tall and had short, brown hair; emerald-green eyes; brown skin, and a very hansom build. "Now, turn that thing off and come down for breakfast."

"Alright."

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later...<em>

Crystal sat down at the dining room table. The table was made out of solid oak and was large enough for a family of eight. It had a red table cloth on it, the plates were made of fine porcelain and the silverware was immaculately polished as always. There were only three chairs. They, too, were made of oak. White oak, to be precise. The solid gold chandelier was the only light fixture. In the east wall was the door that led to the hallway, the door that led to the kitchen was in the west wall. There was a huge floor-to-ceiling window in the south wall. Crystal's bedroom was across the hall and up two flights of stairs. The dining room was painted a plain white. The floor was solid wood. Again, oak.

Her mother, a fine young woman with blonde, shoulder-length hair; chocolate-brown eyes; and pale skin, was finishing her breakfast when she looked up. "Good morning, Crystal! Driving your father crazy with your ear-splittingly loud music again?"

"Yep!" She answered. "Don't know why he can't stand it, though."

"Not everyone likes loud music this early in the morning."

"Guess not." Crystal said as a maid came in.

"Good morning, young Miss DiamondDew! What would you like for breakfast?"

Crystal thought for a moment. "I think I'll have some Oran Berry pancakes with some Cheri Berry syrrup, and some Sitrus Berry juice, please"

"Certainly, Miss." She said, and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Crystal went back up-stairs to her bedroom and opened her closet door. She grabbed her midnight-blue bag with silver-and-white stitching. She then found her black, feather-down jacket which had silver, crystal-shaped embroidery and a steel zipper, and put it in her bag. (Now, unlike the bags and backpacks from our world, as long as it's not like a shopping bag, these bags can carry almost any amount of anything.) She then closed the door and opened her dresser's top, left drawer. Crystal smiled and took out her thin, opaque, baby-blue, elbow-length gloves, and put them on. Then she took out some spare clothes and put them in her bag.<p>

Crystal then raced down-stairs, taking the steps three-at-a-time with ease. She ran to the front door (white oak, with staining) and put on her black running shoes with silver lines on the outward sides and silver laces. Crystal then ran outside.

It was a very sunny day and there were few clouds in the sky. The mailman smiled when he saw her. Crystal slowed down and walked up to him.

"Has my Pokémon arrived?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, it has." He said with a smile, and handed her a Luxury ball.

"Oh, thank you! Okay, come on out!" Crystal called out joyously. She tossed the Luxury ball into the air, and out came a green gecko that had a darker green tail, red belly, and yellow eyes; it was a Treecko. Now, Crystal lived 10 miles south of Twinleaf Town; in the Sinnoh region. But she did not want any of the Sinnoh starters, so she decided to mail-order the Grass-Typed Hoenn starter: Treecko.

The Treecko was obviously male. He also had a twig in his mouth, but Crystal did not mind.

"I think I'll name you... Soullight. How does that sound?" Crystal asked. The Treecko thought for a bit...

"_I like it!"_ said Soullight.

"Well, I'd best be going." said the mailman, and he left.

"C'mon, let's go up to my bedroom. I've got something for you." Crystal said, smiling.

"_Very well,"_ Soullight replied. _"Will you please tell me your name?"_

"Oh! How silly of me to forget! My name is Crystal DiamondDew."

They then went back inside the mansion and went into Crystal's room. Crystal then went to her dresser and got out two things from her dresser's top right drawer. They were two Technical Machines! One was TM10 Hidden Power; the other, TM45 Attract.

"I have been saving these for a long time," Crystal explained. "Now, which one do you want to learn first?"

"_Hidden Power,"_ answered Soullight. _"I would like to know what Type it is for me."_

"Okay!" Crystal then activated the said TM and placed it against the Grass-type's forehead. They heard the strange sound that signalled that it was done.

"Well?" Crystal asked.

"_I'll admit, that certainly felt strange,"_ replied Soullight. _"All of a sudden, I know how to use Hidden Power!"_

"Now for Attract!"

"_Oh, alright!"_ Soullight gave in, sighing.

Crystal activated the other TM and the scene repeated. She then put both TMs into her bag. (The TMs here can be reused, just like in Black and White.)

"Well then, let's go outside and see what you can do," said Crystal. "Oh! And before I forget!"

Crystal opened the pure silver box on the dresser. Inside was a multitude of necklaces made of different colours of crystal. She picked out one with leaf-green crystals (dark green adventurine), and closed the box; which she then put into her bag. Crystal knelt before Soullight.

"The crystal necklace is to be my mark of owning a Pokémon. When this is put around your neck, it will be a sign that you are my Pokémon..." the ten-year-old explained seriously. "Will you put it on?" Crystal asked, handing the necklace to Soullight.

"_Yes."_ Soullight replied, placing it around his neck. Crystal smiled.

"_Now_ let's go outside!" Crystal said, laughing.

* * *

><p><em><span>At the Hall of Origen...<span>_

A huge, navy-blue, quadruped dragon was sound asleep on the navy-blue pile of blankets that served as its bed. It was curled up in a tight 'ball', head on tail. It had been up late last night correcting temporal distortions. The room in which it slept was painted navy-blue with electric-blue streaks to match its occupant's colouring. The doorway was covered by an electric-blue curtain instead of a door, due to the fact that its occupant had a tail.

The dragon in question had a white chest plate with two spikes protruding from it in front of the shoulders and an electric-blue diamond in the center; a crest coming from the back of its head; a flat, silver horn on either side of its head; a white wing-like structure on its rump; three razor-sharp silver claws on each foot, the two outer claws connected at the back by a strip of silver metal; three white plates coming from the back of its neck; a strip of silver metal was between its eyes; a strip of metal across its brow, going from one horn to the other; a strip of silver metal across its lower lip; and electric-blue, diamond-like lines on the sides of its long neck, on top of its head and crest, the sides of its crest under the horns, the sides of its body, the sides of its medium-length tail going all the way to the tip, and on the foreward sides of its legs, as well as the upper back part of its forelegs.

It was sleeping very peacefully. At least. until...

An ear-splitting scream broke the silence, causing the dragon to jolt awake, its blood-red eyes snaping open. Startled, it raised its head, only to have a small green fairy ram into its side, causing it to grunt.

"_What's going on?"_ demanded the dragon, showing the two silver fangs on its bottem jaw.

"_Moltres burned me!"_ cried the green fairy, showing its slightly burnt hand to the dragon.

"_It was an accident!"_ A pale yellow and fiery-red bird with the edges of its wings, as well as its tail, seemingly made of fire flew into the room and landed in front of the dragon. _"I just wanted to shake hands, and I forgot that my wings have fire on them and that Celebi is a Grass-Type!"_

"_It's alright, Celebi,"_ The dragon reasserted the green fairy. _"And Moltres, please, for the umpteenth time, do at least try to remember that fire is super-effective to Grass-Types! Honestly, you're worse than Articuno!"_

"_Alright, Dialga, I'll try."_ said the fire bird, lowering its head (which had a flame on it) in shame.

"_Okay, you two, run along."_ said Dialga.

"_Did we wake you up?"_ asked Celebi.

"_Don't worry; I was getting up anyway."_ Dialga replied.

"_Okay, bye!"_ said Moltres and Celebi in unison, and they left, Moltres apologizing repededly to Celebi.

Dialga sighed, and got up onto its four feet. This was the _seventh_ time this month alone that Celebi had been burned by Moltres' forgetfulness. Dialga sighed again at that thought. _This is getting ridiculous..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I forgot to do this last chapter, so I'd better do it now...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! If you think I do, then you obviously have no intelligence!**

**Okay, now that that's done, let's get started!**

**Please do have patience, I'm still new at this, so please do not expect much. At least...at first.**

**Um... Not much for me to say... Also, for those of you who reveiwed, thank you! I didn't even know if this was any good at all, so thanks! Anyway, gotta go! See ya next chapter!**


	3. Things actually get a move on!

"Okay, Soullight! Attract, then use Hidden Power on those hearts!"

Soullight sent red hearts every which direction, then several balls of aqua-blue light surrounded him. The balls of light then flew to the hearts and enveloped them. The result was a bunch of blue lights with hearts in them.

"Good! Now, use Pound on the lights!"

Soullight complied; the end result was red and aqua-blue glitter raining down on the area, creating a very beautiful scene. Crystal had been testing Soullight's Hidden Power to find out what Type it was. Hidden Power was easy to figure out, as it was always the same colour as its Type. As it turned out, his Hidden Power was Water-Typed; which gave Crystal an idea for a contest performance. Crystal had always been unable to decide whether to be a Coordinator or a Trainer, at least, until Soullight suggested she do both.

"Well done! That was very good!" Crystal praised Soullight.

"_Well... It was easier than I thought it would be,"_ Soullight admitted, using a three-fingered hand to scratch the back of his head. _"I thought it would be much more difficult."_

"See? I told you so!"

"_Yeah yeah. No need to brag."_

It was still the same day they met, but they were already fighting like old friends. They were outside in Crystal's backyard. The backyard in question was very big; it was as large as a small house! The grass was well-kept, as was the gardens. The gardens had Cheri, Oran, Sitrus, Pecha, Chesto, Persim, Rawst, Aspear, Leppa, and Lum Berry Trees; as well as all kinds of vegetables. The mansion was right behind them; it was a four-story building, five-story if you included the attic. It was made out of granite on the first two floors; the rest, black marble. The roof was shingled with shale and supported with oak beams. The back door was also made of oak, with a shining brass doorknob. The steps leading from the door were made of white marble; there were three steps in total. The five-foot-high fence surrounding the backyard was made out of maple **(A/N: Not oak? Wow!)**.

"Crystal! Come back in! It's time to get ready!" Came the sound of her father's voice.

"Coming!" Crystal shouted. Turning to Soullight, she said: "C'mon, let's go inside!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Later...<span>_

Crystal took her modest, ice-blue bathing suit with turquoise trim out of her dresser and put it on her bed. Soullight was climbing on the ceiling because he was bored. Crystal was double-checking her supplies before leaving for Twinleaf Town. She had insisted that she start out with little more supplies than most beginning Trainers instead of tons of stuff for every possible thing, despite her parents' protests.

There were five Oran Berries, two Leppa Berries, and a Lum Berry. There were four Poké Balls; a Heal Ball, a Dusk Ball, a Timer Ball and a Premier Ball; a Potion; an Apricorn Box; a Fashion Case with a Blue Feather, a Blue Scale, and some Glitter Powder; a Poffin Case; a Seal Case with six Star Seals and one Floral Seal; a silver Pokétch with the Digital Clock, Calculator, Step Counter, and Your Party applications (which was soon strapped to Crystal's right wrist); a Contest Pass; a sleeping bag that was black on the outside, and silver on the inside; a simple, black-and-midnight-blue, one-person tent; a white, fully stocked, human first-aid kit; a blank journal with a cobalt-blue cover; several midnight-blue pens with cobalt-blue ink; and several spare changes of clothes.

"Okay, I think that's it..." Crystal said as she scanned the stuff on the bed. "Soullight, come down here for a bit."

"_Alright, alright already!"_ Soullight complained. _"Keep your shirt on!"_ He then leapt from the ceiling and landed on all fours.

"Here, take this for a Hold Item." Crystal said, passing Soullight an Oran Berry.

"_Okay."_ He said, getting up.

Crystal then put everything except the Seal Case and Soullight's Luxury Ball into her bag. She then placed a Star Seal and the Floral Seal on Soullight's Ball, and put the Seal Case away in her bag. Crystal put her bag's only strap on her left shoulder. She then started as though remembering something, and walked over to her dresser. She then opened a drawer and pulled out a very shiny, thin, silver belt and put it on. Crystal then put Soullight's Luxury Ball on the right foremost steel clasp. _There_, she thought, smiling,_ done_.

"C'mon, Soullight. Let's go down stairs. Mom said she had something for us."

"_Sure."_

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm done packing!"<p>

Crystal's mother looked up and smiled at her daughter. "I've got something special for you!"

"What is it?"

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

Crystal's mother smiled and turned to the ash cabinet behind her (not that she had understood a word that Soullight had said, seeing as she only heard: "Tree, Treecko?"). She opened the cabinet and took something out.

"Close your eyes, Crystal. You too, Soullight."

"_Okay_." Said the duo at the same time. ("Tree.")

"Hold out your hands, Crystal."

Crystal held out her hands and her mother placed something in them. It felt round and smooth.

"Okay. Now, open your eyes."

Crystal and Soullight did so, and took a double take. Lying in Crystal's hands was an egg. It was a slightly muddy-blue with little red streaks. They gaped at it.

"For me?" Crystal asked, amazed.

"Yes, I thought that you might like to have it. When it is fully evolved, it will be a massive powerhouse. But it will take allot of love and care. I know that you can do it, however." Her mother said, smiling. "Its parents are very strong, some of the strongest of their kind. They wanted you to have their first egg, so that it will grow up to be strong, like them."

"Thank you! And tell them thank you, as well, and to not worry, I'll take very good care of it." Crystal, over-joyed, was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Now you'd best be going, it's a long walk to the professor's lab." Crystal's mother said, as she walked them to the door. Crystal opened the door and stepped outside with Soullight.

"Okay! Goodbye, Mom! I'll miss you! Tell Dad that I'll make him proud! And when I come home, I'll be the region's champion!"

"Goodbye, sweetie! Be sure to write!"

"Don't worry, I will! Bye!" Crystal called out, as she and Soullight left for Twinleaf Town. Thus began their adventure...

* * *

><p><em><span>At the Hall of Origen...<span>_

Dialga sighed as it watched a red-and-turquoise humanoid Pokémon with a purple crystalline organ in its chest and a purple slit down its face, once again, recue Mew from Genesect for the umpteenth time. Mew never learned that it was a very bad idea to pester the insane Bug/Steel-Type. The end result? Deoxys ended up having to keep saving Mew from becoming chow for the Paleozoic Pokémon. Deoxys turned out to have an immense amount of patience, unlike a great many Legendaries. Thus, Arceus placed it as a new member in Mew and Mewtwo's group. Everyone sympathized with the DNA Pokémon, having to deal with Mew's hyper-activeness, and Mewtwo's techno-babble. The space virus put up with it astonishingly well.

"_Hey, Deoxys!"_ Dialga bellowed to get the DNA Pokémon's attention (as well as everyone in the Hall's; Dialga can be _very_ loud)._ "Can you come over here for a bit?"_

What is it, Dialga? Deoxys asked as it flew over with Mew still in its tentacles. Deoxys was in its Defence Form, Dialga noticed.

"_Arceus has summoned us... And why are you in your Defence Form?"_ Dialga asked.

Huh? Oh! Deoxys said as it glanced down at itself. It then reverted to its Normal Form and let Mew go. I always go into Defence Form around Genesect; I have no interest in becoming anybody's meal. I may be able to regenerate, but it's still not at all pleasant and if my crystal gets destroyed, then it's all over for me. It explained, gesturing at its crystalline organ with a tentacle.

"_Ah,"_ was the reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hiya! Yep, another chappy. Sorry if it's short. Also, No-one has given me any OCs! Please, the form is in chapter one. I need as many as you can give me, and I don't care anymore if you PM me or not! I might be able to go and do one more chapter before I need an OC to continue. It will be the rival, yes. But I will need lots of OCs for this entire story; so, again, please send some OCs! I'm going to be doing a poll to see what you think is going to hatch from that egg. Well, I've got to go, see ya!**

**Please reveiw! I need to know what you think!**


	4. A new odd friend and her pet

**Hi! I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait, my computer was having so many difficulties that it was ridiculous!(And still is, by the way.) Anyway, it is okay if you don't want to write **_**everything**_** about your OC(s) all at once, but I need you to fill out everything in the forms before I can add your OC(s). Also, you don't have to have your OC(s) be the rival if you don't want to. But I **_**will**_** need the rival before the next chapter, most likely. I **_**might**_** be able to convince my Mom to make the (main) rival for me, though... In this chapter you will meet my other OC. Now, she may be crazy, but that's how I want to portray her. I still have six OC slots available for the group that will be traveling with Crystal, as well as three slots for the rivals and forty slots for gym leaders (please stick to the gym types that are in the games (and yes, I _will_ be using all nine regions)). If you have already submitted an OC, I will not be able to place him/her in an OC slot until everything's been filled out. You can also submit multiple OCs if you want to... Oh! And if you want me to start having the characters talk in the Author's Notes, let me know! Also, I've added something to the OC sheets. Please fill that out, too (gym leaders and rivals don't have bonded legendairies and gym leaders can have ages from 17-93). I can't believe I forgot that the first time around. If you're getting impatient about the pace of this story, this is going to be a very slow paced and _detailed_ story. As in, it will definitely have over one hundred chapters (perhaps over two or three hundred... XD I'm going to try to make this a novel (Is that spelled right?) story, though if there gets to be too many chapters, I will just end this story and turn it into a series). Well... I guess I shouldn't keep you any longer. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Pokémon! I will own Pokémon when the sky turns pink with purple poka-dots.**

**Crystal DiamondDew and Sara Dusk HeartFord _do_ belong to me, however.**

* * *

><p>An hour and forty-five minutes later found Crystal and Soullight sitting on the side of the road, having a lunch break. Soullight was eating some Poké food that Crystal had brought; the girl in question was eating some cold K.D. (Kraft Dinner). For some odd reason, she loved some cooked foods cold... They soon finished, and just as they were about to set off again...<p>

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you to get in my way, you hulking lump of soot!" A voice bellowed from the direction of their destination, a loud _thump!_ followed.

"_What, in the name of Arceus, is going on over there?"_ Soullight demanded.

"I don't know, let's go see!" Crystal replied.

The duo then ran up the road. It wasn't long before they came across a rather strange scene:

A black-haired girl around Crystal's age was shouting at and kicking at a boulder that had fallen onto the road during last night's storm. An exasperated-looking, shiny Purrloin sat five feet behind the girl, watching as though this was nothing new. The female human in question was about two inches taller than Crystal; her wavy, waist-length hair was as black as the middle of the night, and, like Crystal, she wore it loose, without bangs. She wore a bright neon-pink tank-top, neon-yellow mini shorts, and neon-green running shoes with neon-bright teal laces. She also had tan skin.

"If you don't get out of my way _right NOW_ I swear, I'll beat you up so hard you will need sixty-seven paramedics when I'm through with you!" The strange girl yelled at the top of her voice. The boulder just sat there.

Crystal raised an eyebrow while Soullight stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Alright, _now_ you're asking for it! Deathheart! Use Scratch! Destroy that boulder!" The odd girl ordered, obviosly very angry.

The shiny Purrloin, who seemed to be female, sighed and leaped in front of the boulder and scratched it with bared claws. Unsurprisingly, the boulder remained unharmed. This continued for several minutes without it doing anything. Finally, after a nod from Crystal, Soullight used Hidden Power to destroy the bolder. The shiny Purrloin, who was (apparently) designated Deathheart, smiled at Soullight in relieved thanks. Soullight nodded at her.

"Huh? What? Who did that?" The crazy girl wondered, anger at the boulder compleatly forgotten, staring in the opposite direction of Crystal and Soullight. Crystal giggled.

"Over here, silly!" She called.

"Oh!" The black-haired girl spun around. She had baby-blue eyes, and wore bronze earrings with studded rubies which contrasted greatly with her choice of clothing. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Crystal DiamondDew, and this is Soullight," Crystal replied, gesturing to herself, then her Treecko. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sara Dusk HeartFord, and my Purrloin here is Deathheart," Sara answered, picking up Deathheart.

Deathheart sighed. _"There is no escape for you, now that she's known you for more than five seconds. I suggest you learn how to handle craziness, you'll need it."_ (Of course, all Sara heard was: "Purr, purrloin purr loin oin purr. Loin purr pur, purrloin.")

Crystal smiled at Deathheart. "I think I can adapt. Don't worry."

Sara looked at Crystal in surprise. "You can understand her?"

"Yes, I can understand _all_ Pokémon. Can't you?"

"No, not really. Most humans can't"

"Oh. How sad," Crystal said, looking down. "It must be so hard for them to communicate with the human race."

"_Hey, we do manage to get our points across. One way or another."_ Soullight said, trying to cheer her up. ("Tr, tree cko cko tree treecko. Treecko.")

"Yeah, I guess so." Crystal replied with a small smile.

"So, where are you going? Or are you just walking along this road for fun?" Sara asked.

"I'm going to Sandgem Town to get my Trainer's Licence. I am also hoping that Professor Rowan will give me a Pokédex so I can enter the league." Crystal replied.

"Wow! So am I! Let's go together!" Sara exclaimed. "This will be _so_ much fun!"

Crystal gave her a weak smile. "If you say so..." _I have a feeling that this is going to be a _long_ day,_ she thought_. Still... It's more than likely smarter to have a travel companion._

Sara put Deathheart on the ground. "C'mon then, let's go! Hurry!" She yelled as she grabbed Crystal's wrist and ran down the road dragging her behind, leaving the two Pokémon to chase after them.

"Hey!" Crystal yelped.

_"Does your Trainer always act like this?"_ Soullight asked Deathheart as they raced after their humans. ("Tree tree treecko?")

A sigh. _"Unfortunately."_ came the reply. ("Purrloin.")

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Crystal panted. They had run the _entire_ Arceus-damned way to Twinleaf Town. So, naturally, she was worn-out. The town was very small, with only four houses. The road they had come from was a rather new addition to the area. It used to be so that the only way to and from Twinleaf was the north road. Twinleaf Town was, however, the only rest stop on the way to Sandgem Town. It was getting close to dinner time, so they would have to find someone willing to take them in for the night, or camp out.

The Town had a very simple layout. The road (that was more a path than a road) ran straight down the middle of the Town, two houses on either side, and a path between each row of houses. The houses in question were simple, two-story (if you counted the attic) houses; with the walls made of maple, sheet-rock, and plaster, and were painted white. A forest surrounded the small town.

"Well, _I'll_ do the asking. You'll most likely just weird people out." said Crystal once she caught her breath.

"Okay! I'll follow, I don't want you trying to run away on me." Sara replied.

"Suite yourself, but why would I run away from you?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, but most people do." Sara shrugged. _I wonder why..._ Crystal thought.

Soullight and Deathheart sighed. _Is she really that clueless?_ They wondered silently.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next day...<span>_

"Sara, a boulder is not going to get out of your way just because you yell at it," Crystal sighed in exasperation. This inparticular conversation had been going on for awhile, now.

"But the last one I yelled at did!" Said a confused Sara. Deathheart sighed.

"It was probably a Geodude, Graveler, or Golem; and your yelling startled it." Crystal patently explained.

"Oh."

_Finally, she gets it..._ Crystal, Soullight, and Deathheart mentaly sighed.

They were walking down the road to Sandgem after spending the night at a kind old lady's house. The old woman had been very kind, and they spent most of their time there talking about history. The old lady didn't seem to mind Sara's rather...err..._particuliar_...behavier. Their hostest had told them that five hundred years ago, the legendaries Dialga and Palkia were saved from an evil man named Cyrus by her ansestor: Laura.

When they left the next day, she had given them some berries to take on their jurney. Crystal had gotten five Persim and four Aspear Berries, and Sara had gotten five Oran and four Rawst Berries.

They had walked on the road for about three hours before Sara started wondering aloud why the boulder did not get out of her way. Thus, the rather intellegent conversation that followed...

* * *

><p><em><span>At the Hall of Origen...<span>_

Dialga, Deoxys, Lugia, and Rayquaza were standing in front of Arceus, wondering why they had been sumoned. Well Arceus soon cleared that up...

I sumoned you here because the things that the prophesy said to happen are beginning to unfold... Crystal and her friends will need to have their bonded Legendairies soon... But we do not know who is to bond with whom... The four of you are well known as peace-keepers, thus, I will entrust you to look for your yet to be bonded partners without my supervision. _But_... You must also help me keep an eye on some of the more...impulsive Legendairies. Understood? Arceus asked.

_"Yes, Arceus,"_ All four of them said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I give up? Should I keep going? Come on, tell me! Anyway, next time, both Sara and Mew get some sugar! What will happen? You'll have to wait to find out! This is DiamondDust signing off!<strong>


	5. A rival and a new Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya! Yeah... I've been away for quite some time... Sorry. Real life is a pain. Also, my writing style is a bit different now. Anyway, I'm back now and have a chapter for you. So... Sara and Mew get sugar... Wonder what will happen and how the others will handle it. To those who have sent OCs, I thank you, but I need the forms for their Pokemon filled out before I can have them show up in the story. If I need a character who hasn't been taken yet, I will make that character up, myself. Also, if you haven't noticed by now, I do Crystal first, then Dialga. So you get to see what is happening with both. You've most likely already noticed that, though, and I am just boring you.** Oh, and I've done some editing to this chapter, just so ya know.** Well, I've bored you long enough with my ramblings, so on with the fic!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not _****own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. If you think I do, then you are officially insane. I ****_do_****, however, own Crystal Diamonddew and Sara Dusk HeartFord.**

"Sara! Please wait up!" Crystal called after said girl, running after the human Soullight had taken to calling 'little Miss Hyper'.

"_She's not going to listen, Crystal. Trust me, I know." _Said Deathheart, sighing. (Purr lion, purr. Purlion, lion.)

"_What else is new? Little Miss Hyper here seems know only two ways of getting anywhere. Run, and run faster." _Soullight called down to them, adding his two cents as well. (Tree? Treecko treecko cko tree. Cko, treecko.)

Crystal, Soullight, and Deathheart were all chasing after Sara, who had been running after something she had spotted even though it was long gone now. Soullight had taken to the trees and Deathheart was keeping pace with Crystal.

It had been daybreak when they had left the house of the nice old lady who had let them stay the night. The lady had called herself Lily Lightfeather, and had told them that her ancestor, Dawn, had saved the two Legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia from being controlled by Cyrus several centuries ago.

When it was time for them to leave the next day, Lily had given them some berries to help them on their way. Crystal and Sara had received two Sitrus, and two Leppa berries each. Crystal had also received a Rawst berry, while Sara had received a Chesto Berry. After putting the gifts into their packs, they thanked Lily and left for Sandgem Town. Only, on the way there, Sara had spotted what she called a 'big thing' (though no-one else had seen anything out of the ordinary) and had started running after it. Hence the chaos of chasing after the girl.

"Sara!" Crystal called, panting as she ran after the girl who seemed to have too much energy for her own good. "Please slow down! I can't keep up this pace for long!"

Sara finally started to slow and waited for Crystal to catch up.

"Well, why didn't you say so, silly?" Sara asked.

"You didn't give me any warning. Anyway, what did you see?" Crystal asked, panting. Soullight and Deatheart also caught up, panting hard themselves.

"Um... I forgot..." Was Sara's Maripish reply. Crystal, Soullight, and Deatheart sweatdropped.

"_So... We ran off the path, got ourselves lost, and exhausted ourselves just for nothing at all?" _Soullight asked, annoyed. (Cko... Treecko, tree tree, cko tree tree treecko?) Sara looked at the Treecko in confusion. Crystal sighed and translated what her starter had said.

"Oh! Um... Sorry?" Sara said, looking even more Maripish than before, then returned to being confused. "We're lost?"

"The rest of us were too busy trying to keep up with you to pay too much attention to where we were." Crystal explained, tired and exasperated.

"Oh..." Sara said, not knowing what else to say. Crystal just sighed, Deathheart doing the same a second later, causing Crystal to giggle a bit.

"Even your starter is exasperated by your hyperness." Crystal said with a smile. Sara laughed. Just then, they were cut off by the sound of a Pokemon crying out in pain.

"What was that? It sounds like a Pokemon is hurt!" Crystal said, running off in the direction of the sound. Soulight, Sara, and Deatheart looked at each other before running after the girl.

They arrived at a clearing to see a terrible sight. In the center of said clearing, there was a boy beating a Ralts with a stick, and he was doing way more than was necessary to catch a Pokemon on your own. The boy was pale-skinned, with black hair and green eyes. He wore a brick-red shirt and navy-blue jeans, with white sneakers. How the boy had found a Ralts (which was a very rare Pokemon to find, unless you went to someone who bred them) was unknown, even more so since Ralts tended to stay away from any hostile emotions, though if the boy was demented enough that he might actually enjoy causing harm enough to fool even a Ralts with his emotions...

"Hey! You there! Leave the poor thing alone, you bully!" Crystal called out as the boy smacked the Ralts upside the head with the stick. The boy's head turned to Crystal at the shout.

"Why don't you mind your own business! This thing here needs to learn a lesson." He called back, kicking the Ralts in the side, causing it to cry out in pain and fear as it fell to the ground.

"Stop, please!" Crystal begged as she ran over. "The poor thing is badly hurt and is terrified!"

"Like I care," The boy snorted. "It thought sneaking away from training would be a good idea, it needs to learn a lesson that no-one crosses me and gets away with it." Crystal was horrified that someone would go this far just to 'scold' a disobedient Pokemon. All you needed to do with disobedient Pokemon was ask what was wrong and work it out from there. No need to physically harm them for simply not doing as they were told. Or even yell at them most of the time, though sometimes they wouldn't listen unless you yelled, but that was a different story entirely from physical, mental, and emotional abuse. Occasionally (as in, only when absolutely necessary to be heard) yelling to make yourself heard was okay, beating up the poor thing was another thing entirely.

Crystal walked over to the Ralts and picked it up, feeling it tremble in pain and fear. She felt something stir deep inside her, but decided to think on that later.

"There is no reason to hurt the poor thing. Battles are one thing, as long as they are willing, abuse is another thing entirely. And the poor Ralts is scared and in pain. It's not going to listen to you like this." She said, locking eyes with the now very angry boy. Sara, Soullight, and Deathheart walked over.

"_Crystal! How is the young one? I can tell just by looking that he is very young. Too young to be away from the nest, let alone fighting!" _Soullight said to his trainer as he ran up onto her shoulder. (Tree! Cko tree? Treecko tree tree. Tree cko cko, Treecko!) Crystal looked over to him, startled, before gently hugging the Ralts to her chest.

_So, the poor Ralts is male? I guess I should have known that Soullight would be able to tell instantly... _She thought, before returning her attention to the boy.

"This little one is very young. It shouldn't even be away from the nest, like Soullight said." Crystal told the boy, who looked like he was going to punch something.

"I don't care what you, or anyone else, has to say!" He yelled at her, causing the poor Ralts to jump and whimper. "That Pokemon is going to be mine once I have the Poke ball and no-one is going to tell me how to handle _my _Pokemon!"

"You haven't even caught it yet?" Sara asked, piping in at last. The boy turned his glare to her.

"No. But I don't need to! I found it first, I'm the only one to catch it!" He said angrily.

"I'm not letting you have this still-wild Pokemon back just so you can beat him up again!" Crystal said, anger finally overcoming her shock at the cruelty, deciding to take action in the only way she could this far from any police station or Pokemon center. She placed a protective hand on the Ralts, trying to calm it down without touching any sore spots from the beating he had received from the boy.

The boy was furious. He pulled out a Poke ball and glared at Crystal in such a way that if the saying was true that looks could kill, she would have been dead six hundred times over by now.

"I'll destroy your Pokemon before I let that happen!" He yelled at her. Crystal frowned and looked at Soullight before giving a silent nod. Soullight nodded back and leaped down off her shoulder to land on the grassy ground in front of his trainer.

"A Grass type?" The boy snorted. "Puh-lease. This will be easy!" Soullight glared at the boy.

"_I am no push-over! And I don't care what type of Pokemon you have, I will give this my all!" _Soullight yelled at the boy, even though the boy couldn't understand a word the Treecko was saying. (Treecko Tree-cko! Tree Tree Treecko tree, cko!)

"Be careful, though, Soullight. I don't know where we are and we may be very far from a Pokemon Center." Crystal said quietly, just loud enough for her Treecko and the wild Ralts to hear. She wouldn't put it past Sara's Purlion Deathheart to overhear, though, but she trusted the kitty.

The boy let out a dismissive snort and tossed his Poke ball into the air. The ball opened and when the flash disappeared, a Houndour was standing on the grass in front of its trainer. Soullight took a single step back out of caution, but did not truly back down.

"I am Nick O' Sho-ran. This is my Houndour, Bloodfang. Prepare to be crushed!" The boy, now known as Nick, yelled at Crystal.

"I am Crystal Diamonddew. This is my Treecko, Soullight. Time's flow is our last chance!" Crystal did not know where that last bit came from, but she decided to leave that for later. The reason why they stated their names, though, as because of proper battlefield conduct. Something that was taught to everyone since they were little, as a matter of fact.

"_Isn't 'Bloodfang' a name normally reserved for males? That Houndour is female. Not that I have a problem with female combatants, but her name... Unless the name is neutral-gendered and I was unaware until now?" _Soullight asked. (Tree 'treecko' treecko tree? Tree. Tree tree cko cko, tree... Tree tree treecko cko tree treecko?)

"_No, you are correct. The name 'Bloodfang' is normally reserved for the males of my kin. For females, it is normally 'Bloodlust' if our trainers or parents care to name us that kind of thing. My trainer seems to be unaware of the fact that I am female, however." _The Houndour known as Bloodfang was surprisingly polite. (Dour, hound. Our 'hound' houndour hound. Houndour, our 'hound' dour hound hound. Dour hound dour dour, our.) She seemed to be more amused by her trainer's mistake than anything else, though her eyes showed sorrow when she looked at the still-terrified Ralts.

"You do realize that your Houndour is female?" Crystal asked. That threw Nick for a bit of a loop before he recovered.

"So? Like I care what gender the thing it!" He said. Bloodfang just sighed.

"_I don't know why he is like this, but my persona is different from a 'normal' Houndour's. I am more gentle by nature. Something he doesn't care for, but he's put up with me so far, as long as I obey him." _Bloodlust said. (Houndour dour, hound our dour 'our' houndour. Dour hound houndour. Hound dour, our houndour dour, hound.)

"Shut up and attack, Bloodfang!" Nick yelled at his Houndour. Bloodfang sighed and started with an Ember attack. Soullight dodged the attack and tried an Attract that hit, causing the Houdour to start looking at him like a love-sick puppy. Dodging a (rather random) makeshift Tackle attack (no Houndour learns Tackle, but even humans can use a makeshift version of the attack), the Treecko used pound on Bloodfang's back, causing her legs to collapse under her, before using Hidden Power to finish the fight.

Crystal was a bit surprised that she didn't have to call out any attack, and Nick was too busy cursing at her Pokemon to be of any use to his.

"Um... Nick? Your Pokemon has fainted..." Sara called out from the sidelines, Deathheart nodding.

"What?!" Nick demanded. Looking at his Pokemon as Soullight walked back over to Crystal, the boy pointed his Poke ball at the Houndour and returned her. Nick glared at Crystal.

"This isn't over! I will have revenge!" He yelled at her before running off into the forest, heading for the nearest Pokemon Center and obviously knowing where he was going.

Crystal sighed and knelt down before gently placing the Ralts on the ground, the poor thing crying silent tears of pain and fear, though he seemed to trust Crystal a bit. Remembering what Soullight had said about his age made more emotions roil through her than she knew what to do with. She wished that she could do something that would help...wait a minute...

Crystal pulled off her one-strap backpack and opened it. Finding the area of her bag that she had placed her Pokeballs in, she grabbed her Heal Ball. It was kinda prompt, and she had no idea on how to train a traumatized Ralts, but it was the best she had on her. She calmed herself first, knowing that anything remotely hostile in her emotions would scare the young one even more. She then lightly tapped the ball on the Ralts' head, causing it to open and take the Ralts inside. The Heal Ball rocked back and forth twice before clicking. Crystal had caught her second Pokemon, and it was a rare one. But she felt no victory. This was done to heal him with the Heal Ball's properties, not to take him for her own. She would leave it up to the nearest Pokemone centre to decide who kept this Ralts.

"We should take the same path Nick did," She said as she got up, clicking the ball onto her belt. "If we follow that path, we may find our way again."

"Alright," Sara said, as if rescuing injured Ralts in the middle of nowhere was like telling someone the weather. "Let's go."

_**At the Hall of Origin...**_

Dialga sighed. Whoever thought that giving Mew any amount of sugar was a good idea was insane. ...Or was a prankster and was bored. The metallic dragon ducked a flying cast-iron pan (where Mew had found that, the time dragon didn't know) and sidestepped a miss-aimed Water Pulse from Kyoger.

"_Who gave Mew sugar? Since when has giving Mew sugar ever been a good idea?" _Dialga growled as it dodged another random flying object (a bottle of dish soap this time (no idea where Mew found that, either)).

Don't know. I was just flying down the hallway when Mew suddenly threw a copper pot at me, Deoxys replied, going into Defense Form and using its shield to block a piano from colliding with it. Where is Mew getting all this stuff from, anyway? I don't remember any of this stuff being in the Hall of Origin earlier.

"_I do not have a clue aside from teleportation... And it does not look like Mew is the one doing the teleporting." _Dialga growled, using its tail to swat a flying two-ton piece of concrete away from Rayquaza, grunting a bit at the sting of pain doing so inflicted on the time deity's tail. Thankfully, its naturally thick, armored, metallic, scaly hide was more than strong enough to protect its tail from any real harm and the thick, strong muscles in that tail were more than powerful enough for swatting away heavy objects (flying or not) even without using Iron Tail.

"_Thank you, Dialga." _Rayquaza growled, nodding at the time dragon before ducking under a flying Mew, the Sky High Pokemon not interested in being struck in the head by the pink cat's reckless randomness.

"_Welcome." _Dialga growled in reply, sidestepping Mew as the New Species Pokemon came around again. Deoxys soon caught the pink feline as it shot by, purple gem flashing.

That is one problem solved. I can take care of Mew. The three of you find out who thought that this was a good idea and how Mew got a hold of all this. Deoxys said, the tentacles of its Attack From easily keeping Mew restrained. Dialga nodded. The DNA Pokemon might not be high up on the Legendary counsel, but it was a very good leader regardless, and one the Temporal Pokemon did not mind following. Of course, Arceus had the final say in anything, but the Alpha Pokemon was not here right now, so command normally fell to Dialga, the second most level-headed Legendary after Arceus itself. Didn't mean that Dialga _liked _leading those who should be able to figure most things out for themselves but instead insisted on acting like human kids. Actually, human kids would be easier to lead...

Dialga sighed mentally at that. Their previous mission to find the humans who would bond to them was put on hold for the moment, as they needed to deal with this thing with Mew first. Wasn't the first time the time dragon was more than a little annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah... Sorry, but Sara will have to have sugar next chapter. Also, while Nick may seem to be your average, abusive, bully of a rival, he's a fair bit more than that, and you will see that as time goes on. I had to edit the first two versions of this chapter, as they had been too out of sync with what I had originally had planned for this fic's story line. Sorry about any and all confusion!**

**Anyway, yes, I know Ralts are rare and a very young one even more so. Especially since Ralts can sense emotions, but this was something I wanted to do, and I wanted to explore the training of a Ralts who has been traumatized. Also, I ****_did _****give some explanation as to the emotions bit in the chapter. Also I think that any Psychic type would be very smart from birth, and so develop mentally at a fast pace than most other Pokemon. I may or may not bring the Ralts' parents into the story, I'm still thinking on that, so...yeah...I'll get back to ya on that one, and if you have any opinion on it, telling me would be much appreciated. Also, I'm going to try to bring more emotion into my writing. I would also like to thank everyone who has stayed with me so far and those who have favorited and/or alerted my fic. It means allot to me. And thank you to all reviewers. Aaaand I've chatted my head off at you long enough, so, I'll see ya lot next chapter.**

**Dewdrop of Diamonddust, signing out!**

**P.S.: I own Nick O' Sho-ran. Just so ya know.**


End file.
